The Ferret's Blog
by wickedluver
Summary: A few years after leaving Hogwarts, Draco gets a job where he has to have a blog. This is his lovely blog, and what people are saying about it. This was cowritten by a friend and I, so kudos for her


u SexySlytherinSerpent's Blog /u 

Hey! I'm sexyslytherinserpent, but you can just call me, sexy!

Basics on me:

House: Slytherin (duh)

Age: What does it matter?

Hair: Blonde, stunning.

Eyes: Gray, stunning.

Interests: Dark Arts, girls, Power Rangers, myself.

Hates: Harry Potter, the Weasels, Granger.

So...Do I just get to rant, or what? I really only started this thing because of a job requirement.

Daddy stole my preferred username of prettynpureblood, though. I think he's been stealing my eyeliner, too...

The only way to amuse myself here is songwriting and blogwriting. Seeing as I've already written a song, I thought I'd do this.

MY SONG:

Dracolicious, definition: make them girls go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my folks

Now, you can see me, you can squeeze me, I am easy, I am sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease em

Girls just come and go like seasons

Dracolicious.

I am promiscuous

And if you are suspicious, all this ain't ficticious.

I blow curses.

That puts them girls on rocks, rocks.

They be lining down the block just to watch what I got.

So delicious.

I'm hot, hot!

So delicious.

I put them girls on rocks, rocks!

So delicious.

They a slice of what I got!

Tastey, Tastey!

Dracolicious, def.

Dracolicious, def.

Dracolicious, defdefdefdefdefdefdefdefdefdefdefdef.

Dracolicious, definition, make dem girls go crazy.

They always claim they know me, coming to me, call me "Drakey".

I'm the M to the A-L-F to O to Y

And can't no other wizard get it down like I.

My body's staying vicious

I be up on the pitch, grabbing at my snitch.

Vold's my witness.

I put dem girls on rocks, rocks!

And they be wantin' what I got!

I'm so delicious.

I'm hot, hot!

So delicious.

I put dem girls on rocks, rocks!

Dracolicious.

They want a slice of what I got!

Dracolicious.

Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up.

Check it out!

Baby, baby, baby

If you really want me,

Honey get some paticience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste

Oh, the tastey, tastey!

I'll be laced with lacy!

It's so tastey, tastey!

It'll make you crazy!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S

to the D to the E to the, to the, to the...

HIt it, Drakey!

All the time I turn around, sisters gather round, looking at me up and down, looking at my UHHH

I just wanna say it now, I am trying to round up.

Drama, little mama, I'm gonna take you from your man.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited

And I keep on repeatin' how the girls wanna eat it,

But I'm trying to tell that I can't be treated like clientele,

And they say I'm delicious.

I am promiscuous

And if you are suspicious, all that ain't ficticious.

I blow curses.

That puts my girls on rocks, rocks!

They be lining down the block just to watch what I got

My body's staying vicious,

I be up on the pitch, grabbing at my snitch.

Vold's my witness.

I put your girl on rocks, rocks!

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got.

So delicious.

So delicious.

So delicious.

Dracolicious.

Tastey, tastey!

So delicious.

So delicious.

So delicious.

Dracolicious.

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the, to the, to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the, to the, to the, to the

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y!

Boy, I'm tastey!

T to the A to the, to the, to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S to the, to the, to the, to the

Dracolicious.

END OF SONG

I think it'll be a bestseller.

Wormtail's better than I am at lyrics, though. I hate it when people are better than me at stuff.

Like that mudblood, Granger. Where does she get off being better than me? IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'M the pureblood, not her!!!!

So...Um...Uh...If you want to meet me, just look for a sexy blonde boy in black, green, and silver. I'm the only hot person on the planet, so...

b Comments /b 

SleazySlut2020: You sound, like, so sexily hot! Meet me in the bushes tomorrow?

i I'll be there. /i 

Ravenclawbaby5: The song is very fun, I like it. But...couldn't you turn down the concietedness?

i Who are you? You shouldn't be here. Conceitedness is my life. Thanks for the compliment on my song, though... /i 

MioneBookworm: I resent your comments about me, Malfoy!

i Get off my blog, Mudblood. /i 

SlytherinFlower: Great song! I love it soooo much! I hope more are coming! Please put up a picture!! I...I think I'm in love with you!!! I so totally want to meet you!! Is there a fan club I can join?

i Of course I have a fan club! You can join. We're always looking for new members. /i 

carrottopbookwyrmlover: Shut up, Ferret.

i Same to you, Weasel. /i 

Boiwholived: Wow, Malfoy, you're so...gifted with...bad writing skills.

i Shove off, scarface. I'd like to see you try. /i 

WeaseletteGMW: Your hair is as slimy as a fresh pickled toad, your eyes as blank as a blackboard. And your head is as empty as...Actually, your head's emptier than anything...

i Isn't that cute? The Weasel's coming to Potty's defence! Well, Weasel, there are plenty of things emptier than my head! Your bank account, for one... /i 

prettynpureblood: I did not take your eyeliner, Draco! Your...um...MOTHER did. Yeah. Narcissa did.

i Mum? I'll have to ask her where it is when she's back from the latest hideout... /i 


End file.
